btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume descriptions
Warning!!!! There are spoilers present this page is mainly for people who want a refresher on what they have already read. The Volume links will have spoilers in greater detail to help reader find a specific chapter in a volume. Over view This a general description of each volume so that you can find your around the massive of chapters their are to read. Volume 1 Chapters 1-100 Zhao hai wakes up in the body of a fallen noble in the black waste land forbidden to leave by the king of the aksu empire. Once zhao wake he gains a unique power to change the black waste land into the largest granary on the continent. But first he must survive against the attack of nobles and spirit beast hordes from one the five forbidden land the Carrion Swamp. After increasing the level of his power zhao hai leaves the Black Wasteland with Green Buda and the rest of his people. While traveling he catches the attention of nobles and powerful company's also he saves the life a beautiful girl from a powerful company. after reaching Casa City zhao is secretly attacked by hidden powers and then has an army march to his new home. Characters Adam Buda, Zhao Hai, Green Buda, Meg, Merine, Blockhead Buda, Rockhead Buda, Alien, Laura, Ni'er, Drunk, Immortal Mecenary Group, Brick, Garan, Jie shi ling twins. Locations Aksu Empire, Black Wasteland, Purcell duchy, Casa City, Carrion Swamp, Blue Stone Villa. Volume 2 Chapters 101-200 Zhao Hai wins the fight against the attacking army and increases the size of his undead army, Laura returns starts doing business with zhao. The Purcell clan starts to attack both zhao and the Buda Clan so zhao decides to make sure they don't have the time to bother him again. An insect plague strikes the Lica Plains causing a food shortage in the Purcell duchy that merchants plan to take advantage of. zhao offers to help maintain the grain prices with laura's help. Green Buda cancels zhao's engagement with Ruyen purcell and is nearly assassinated by the Purcell clan Level 9 Expert Wind Saint Buffy. But because of greens escape the purcell clan has a power struggle that can cause grain prices to inflate. zhao develops the Black Wasteland and starts to solve the Carrion Swamp. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Ann Buda Daisy Buda Laura Ni'er Kun Kevin Markey Wind Saint Buffy Garan Evan Purcell Locations Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort Carrion Swamp Casa City Purcell duchy Faith Manor Grand Duke Mansion Seven-Colored Flower City Lica Plains Aksu Empire Volume 3 Chapters 201-300 Zhao Hai and Laura grow closer together and Carlo Markey sends his servant Alodia to contact Zhao Hai. Zhao hai is attacked by assasins and learns about who stands behind carlo markey Southern King Boric. Laura decides to accept zhao hai's marriage proposal and then to leave the Purcell duchy. On their last day in the Purcell duchy they meet Maru an elder of the Dark Magician Alliance who tells them about their real enemy the Radiant Church. Zhao arrives on the Beastman Prairie their he gets involved with a struggle to become chief of the ruling races tribe. Then later must help them reclaim their place as the ruler of their race. Characters Zhao Hai Laura Meg Green Buda Merine Buda Rockhead Buda Blockhead Buda Ann Buda Daisy Buda Kun Ni'er Kevin Markey Drunk Carlo Markey Alodia Cai-Er Ringer Zhao Jia Zhao Jie Zhao Shi Alien Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shadowless Sword Zhao Wen Evan Purcell Lycra Trey Mike Southern King Boric Kiel Maru Gamma Wind Saint Buffy Lyndsay Baker Rooney Baker Spear Wales Yale Gasol Paul Hales Mendez Mu'er Searle Bogue Alaes Alea Abatai Orloga Beta West Wonder King Belluk Blue Jack Bell Cassie Kony Buffon Buzeer Locations Casa City Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort Carrion Swamp Blue Stone Villa Faith Manor Aksu Empire Beastman Prairie Volume 4 Chapters 301-400 Zhao helps wales take back Plum Mile and decides to travel to the Rosen Empire. In disguise zhao travels through the Aksu Empire he gets discovered by Evan Purcell. After discovering zhao hai evan asks him to bring Ruyen with him to Carson City hoping that they will form a relationship. On their way to carson city ruyen constantly causes trouble for zhao hai. after escaping assassins zhao hai reaches Hundred Battles Fortress and offends Lionheart. Because of his partnership with the Shelly family lionheart sends assassins and armies until he reached Sky Water City. At skywater city zhao hai meets Smith Calci becomes friends and helps him with his business. Lionheart tries to kidnap Megan and fails causing the Calci Family and the Shelly family to destroy his family with the permission of the Rosen Emperor. Radiant Church spies are found in the rosen empire and a great purge begins. later the calci family sets their eyes on zhao hai's riches forcing him to find other partners. And finally zhao hai cures the Water of Nothingness. Characters Zhao Hai Wales Mendez Yale Kony Carrik Laura Cai-Er Alien Zhao Wen Fighting Bull Chieftain Paul West Wonder King Beta Meg Rhine Bowman Kony Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Ruyen Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Green Buda Merine Buda Kaiser Purcell Jill Whales Evan Purcell Gemma Jullie Shun Brown Suju Nalan Shungan Shunliu Bell Fernand Iksa Robert Iksa Ikisa Family Illin Nicholas Storm Lionheart Fuin Marriott 13th Young Master of the Shelley Family Smith Calci Phil Megan Little May Chris Calci Diya Calci Dean James Thorn 23 Narro Calci Eugene Clan Louis Rosen Jinan Little Jin Snakehead Pirate Group Peter Calci Mike Calci Juwan Calci Zach Claci Merpeople Crag Rising Water City Jade Water City Ronaldo Liru Aonas Locations Plum Mile Beastman Prairie West Wonder King’s Camp Iron Mountain Fort Black Wasteland Carson City Grand Duke Mansion Purcell duchy Blanca Cat Ear Village Sarte City Spring Grass Residence Kolan Mountians Lifeline Canyon Cold Wind Fortess Hundred Battles Fortress Wright Law River Sky Water City Ocean's Home Ocean Waves Dynasty Ape Island Other Devouring Blood Mosquito Milk Wine Milk Tea Radiant Church Ultimate Weapon Program Ghost Staff Argali Clashing Demon Wolf Stoneskin Cattle Large-Horned Raging Bull Orchid Courtyard Redspring Flowers Giant Horned Bull Iron Book Elven Mask Space Bag Ghost Staff Devil Horse Arrow Turtle Fragrant Cedar Wood Space Mage Ancient Black Permafrost Profound Glacial Liquid Swordfish Magic Cannon Spectre Battleship Dark Scepter Snow Stallion Radiant Church Spatial Ring Posiedon Haven Blade Scale Whale Bread Fruit Goldmetal Tree Volume 5 Chapters 401-500 Characters Zhao Hai Laura Meg Green Buda Kun Jinan Charlie Rosen Gauter Markey Clan Ni'er Rockhead Buda Blockhead Buda Merine Buda Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Hart Jill Southern King Boric Luri Trezebo Mu'en Smith Calci Juwan Calci Phil Zach Claci Crag Libben Little Jin Randolph Calci Alien Sword Saint Gemma Calci Gansu Calci Locations Rosen Empire Sky Water City Ape Island Jade Water City Carrion Swamp Crab Tribe Shellfish Tribe Law River Casa City Purcell duchy Iron Mountain Fort Black Wasteland Flower City Carson City Dark Mountain Dark Soldier Fort Clans/ Tribes ''' Rock Shrimp Tribe Clam Shell Tribe Food Tribe Flower Protection Alliance '''Magic Beasts Blood Hawks Bamboo Rat Wind Falcon Metal Silkworm Giant Horned Bull Magic Items Magic Cannon Crystal Card Pure Iron Robe Magic Plants Goldmetal Tree Purple Bamboo Purple Bamboo Mushroom Material ''' Pure Iron Materia Mother Iron '''Other Haven Gods Grace Day Divergent Warlock Space Medium World Haven